Cheez Whiz
by HShoeCrab
Summary: Pete Wentz came home one day with an uncontrollable craving for Cheez Whiz and Patrick Stump. Peterick Pete/Patrick slash!


Pete had spent another boring day dreaming about Patrick. Last night had been a first for Patrick. Pete had given him a kiss to remember, but neither of them were ready. Patrick had never had experiences with guys before, and Pete was just starting to get him to open up.

By the time Pete got off work, he had pictured Patrick doing many things to him. One scene in particular had stuck in his mind. Pete knew what he needed to do. On his way home, he stopped at the grocery store and bought a squeezable bottle of Cheez Whiz.

Patrick had been thinking about that kiss last night all day. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Pete had been his best friend for a long time, and this was territory that he'd never seen before. He had left an impression on Pete last night that he didn't enjoy their kiss, but now he felt differently. Patrick thought that maybe being more than friends with Pete wouldn't be such a bad thing.

But Patrick wasn't prepared for what happened when he got home.

Patrick went home and dropped his stuff on the couch. He went up to his room to change his clothes.

Patrick stopped in his tracks when he opened the door. Inside was Pete lying on Patrick's bed completely naked with a full erection, clutching a bottle of Cheez Whiz.

"What are you doing?" Patrick screamed.

"Please… Don't shout…" Pete said softly. "I need you."

Patrick could feel something in his voice.

"Pete, are you high?"  
"Only on you…"  
Pete's eyes caught Patrick's and sent a shockwave through his spine. Maybe he liked seeing Pete this way…

"Pete… I'm here for you. What do you want from me?"

"Are you hungry?"

"What?"

Pete picked up the bottle and squirted a line of the liquid cheese product down his abs. He moaned as the chilled product touched his hot body.

"You know what to do…" Pete whispered.

Patrick didn't know what to do at all. He stood there with a confused look on his face for several seconds. Then he decided he knew what to do.

Patrick started right where Pete had finished the line. Although he was wary about having his face so close to Pete's junk, he flicked out his tongue and started licking up the creamy cheese product off of Pete.

He tried to act as seductive as possible while licking Pete's sweat covered stomach. His tongue caressed Pete with care but ferocity. Pete just laid there, moaning.

When all the Cheez Whiz was licked off of Pete, Patrick had to step back and take his shirt off because it was so hot. As soon as Pete saw his shirt was on the floor, a devilish grin formed on his face.

"Now it's my turn," he practically growled.

Pete literally pinned Patrick down and picked up the bottle of Cheez Whiz. With a hand shaking from excitement, he squirted a squiggly line down Patrick's stomach.

Patrick was almost creeped out when Pete's tongue first touched his soft belly. He had never done anything like this before.

Pete's tongue was violent as he finished off the Cheez Whiz that was slathered all over Patrick. Patrick was starting to get more into it, too. A small bump was forming on his pants.

Pete repeated he squirting and licking process until the bottle of Cheez Whiz was gone. Pete looked around for a few seconds, and then his eyes became fixed on Patrick's zipper.

"Hey Trick…" he started to say. Patrick knew right where this was going, and he wasn't sure about it.

"Hey Trick," Pete said again, mushier, while running his finger along Patrick's chest.

"What…" Patrick half-asked.

"Hey Trick," Pete said once more, even mushier, as he began to unzip Patrick's zipper.

Patrick reached up his hand to stop Pete, then realized that maybe this was what he wanted. He put his hand back at his side and closed his eyes gently

By this time, Pete was already inside Patrick's pants. He teased Patrick by briefly playing with his cock, then started pulling his pants all the way off.

Patrick just laid there as Pete gave him the best hand job ever. He knew he should probably be giving Pete some feedback, but all he could do was think about how his best friend since forever was in his bedroom, giving him a hand job.

Patrick woke from his trance when he felt something wet on his cock. He was shocked when he looked up to see Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III giving him a blow job. This was something he never thought would happen. Patrick gave Pete a few moans to let him knew that he was definitely enjoying what he was doing.

After a while, Pete was done. He leaved over and whispered in Patrick's ear, "Wanna fuck?"

"Maybe next time," Patrick said with a grin.

Pete practically happy danced right there, naked, in Patrick's bedroom.

"There's going to be a next time! There's going to be a next time!" he shouted.


End file.
